Spin the Bottle
by starooo
Summary: She stared at the bottle lid that was pointed at her polished toes. If only he wasn't the birthday boy, she wouldn't be doing this. She took a deep breath and braved to answer "I choose dare." He chuckled lightly. "I dare you to kiss me, Mikan Sakura."


**Spin the Bottle**

**Dedicated to:**

Natsume Hyuuga

_happy birthday_

And

Michaela Millano

_get well soon, usa-chan. sabishii desu_

_--_

"There's only two hours left before your birthday, Natsume-kun."

Everybody in the room turned to look at Natsume Hyuuga. It must've slipped their minds. They had been too preoccupied in their Science project to remember. They were working on three projects that day; English, Social Studies and Science. They had finished the first two three hours ago. They were taking breaks every half an hour so they had just decided to stay over at Natsume's room. Obviously, his room was the biggest out of all of them.

"What?" The pyromaniac was engrossed in reading a certain manga when Mikan asked.

"Oh yeah," Ruka had found himself looking away from the almost finished DNA structure to look at the clock. "It's quarter to 11."

"Ohh!" Sumire Shouda clapped her hands blissfully. She grinned, turning to Natsume. "So, where's the party?"

"There's no party, Permy." Natsume turned the page. "We're not celebrating anything tomorrow since I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow."

"And you didn't even tell me?" Mikan was disappointed. They had only been dating for two months. It was in the midst of October when she made the decision to be with her mother final. But it didn't work. Her mother wanted to do everything right by herself, until then, Mikan must stay away from her.

And Mikan agreed. Not because she was forced to, but because she had wanted to. She regretted her decision quicker that she'd expected to. It was a good thing her mother wanted her to be in school for a while.

Gakuen Alice had always been her home anyways.

"I just did." He eyed her, closing the book and threw it on the bed. Natsume looked like he hasn't slept for weeks. It was true. He had just returned from France. He had an urgent agenda to do in Paris. Something he had never really told Mikan. Not that he wanted to hide it from her. She knew and she had tried getting the truth out from him. He told her everything but the exact minutiae, Natsume had explained that everything will just bore the hell out of her. She didn't believe him at first, but he was her boyfriend, and she trusted him with her heart with it.

"Bastard." She muttered, scrunching her eyes in a restless yawn. Mikan turned to look at Natsume. "You should get some sleep instead. You look like you'll break into pieces with just one strike."

"I'm _not_ that vulnerable, Mikan." The way he said her name in a sultry voice gave her goose bumps. Sumire too, even though he wasn't talking to her. Natsume Hyuuga just had that kind of effect on girls – he was so irresistible. And he wasn't even making an effort to.

Hotaru and Koko had just walked in on the group after they went out to get a new set of brushes when they heard the last bit of what he said. "Did I hear right? Mikan Sakurais actually questioning Natsume Hyuuga's vitality?" Hotaru said, opening the lid to her bottled water.

The Hyuuga chuckled, resting his head on the back of his palm. "Yes, she just did."

Kokoro Yome snickered, catching on as he switched his stare from Natsume to Mikan. "Wow, that's so brave of you, Mi-chan!"

"She's just being stubborn." Sumire hugged her knees. "I mean… is there even a person in Gakuen Alice in their right mind to oppose _the_ Natsume Hyuuga besides Mikan Sakura?" She jabbed an accusing finger at the nullifier. "There is none! Of course there is none, because no one is actually stupid enough to resist him."

"Good point, Shouda." Hotaru pointed her bottle at the girl.

Mikan threw the pillow she was hugging at Hotaru and childishly stuck out her tongue at her. "I thought you were my best friend!"

Ruka looked at Hotaru. "Aren't you supposed to be arbitrating their fight?" He closed his eyes and he pressed his lips together. His drowsiness is getting the best out of him.

"_Supposed_ to, Nogi, supposed to." Hotaru Imai drank the last drops of water in the bottle and closed the lid tightly. She eyed the plastic container in her hand. "But I think I have an idea."

And the look Hotaru had in her eyes made Ruka wide awake.

"What are you exactly thinking, Imai?" Natsume asked, though he already had a hunch about it.

A ghost of a smile replaced the nonchalant look on her face. "How about a game of—" She stopped, placing the bottle on floor. "—spin the bottle?"

Sumire leaned closer to Hotaru, her palms direct on the floor and her eyes sparkled with glee. "I want to play that! That's just the perfect way to end the argument, eh?"

"Let's start then," Koko ignored the girl and so did the others. He handed the bottle to Natsume. "The accused shall spin thy bottle."

Natsume idly spun the bottle. It went for just about three or four turns before it pointed at Ruka. He looked at the blonde. "Truth or dare?"

They looked at each other. They shared a look only the two of them understood. Kind of like their own code. Their own language system. Ruka smiled. "Truth."

He looked for something to ask for. Something not too harsh and something not too easy. He thought for a while as his eyes scanned the room. His stare dropped on Hotaru. And then he smirked.

"Okay, get ready." Natsume grabbed his hands and wrapped it into his frivolously. "Do bob-cuts turn you on?"

Koko and Mikan giggled as Sumire looked steadily at his reaction.

Ruka blushed. "N-no fair!" Natsume started to activate his Alice on Ruka's hands. He struggled. The heat was too hot for him to handle. "Ah-Ah! It's… Ah! Nats— Okay! Sometimes! Stop!"

Natsume had let go of his hand on the blonde's and looked contrite at him. At that moment, everyone but Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were laughing hysterically.

If they thought Ruka's reaction was funny, Hotaru's was funnier. She had looked like she choked on her own saliva.

Ruka's hand throbbed. "It's okay, Natsume." His face was warmer than his hand, as though he wanted to say. He touched the bottle and spun it lightly. It landed in front of Koko. In an instant, he stopped laughing.

He didn't see that one coming.

Ruka had the look of vengeance on him. No matter how feminine he might've looked like, Ruka Nogi is someone who wouldn't want to mess with. Especially at this time of night. "Karma seems to like you these past few days, Koko." It was true. Ever since he had been starting to go out with Sumire bad luck never left him. Once or twice in a day, he would be chased by dogs – roughly about 5 pairs of bulldogs. And if it was his lucky day, he would be scratched by cats. But he'll take the risk.

He'll always do it for her.

"I think I know the reason why." He gave a look of mockery at Sumire who glared at him. Koko turned at Ruka. "I go for dare_, Ru-chan_." Natsume stifled a laugh and so did Mikan.

"Okay, let's see what you got." The Nogi rolled his eyes. "French kiss Sumire Shouda."

Mikan pinched her cheeks from laughing so much as she looked at Sumire who literally froze as she stared through Kokoro Yome. Hotaru dug for her camera in her bag with fulfillment. The game had given her more merits than what she thought of having.

Kokoro Yome turned at the girl. She was so in shock that all he heard from her thoughts was Ruka's voice ringing continuously. He crawled to her spot and trapped her on the floor. "Permy?"

Hotaru clicked her camera and grinned. "This is a nice shot, you two."

The vivid light from Hotaru's camera woke Sumire from her stance. She had finally noticed what he was about to do. She kicked his genital from female instinct and pushed her hand on his face. "Pervert! You ugly, ugly pervert!"

_The time isn't ready yet! I can't lose my first kiss to some game—I just can't! _Kokoro Yome smiled. That was _so_ like Sumire. He looked at Ruka and bowed his head, his hand moving away his fringe on his forehead. "I admit defeat."

Ruka pulled back his sleeves all the way near his elbow. "Get ready for it…" Koko closed his eyes and Ruka gave a hard flick on his forehead. Koko jumped in pain and caressed the injured part.

Yome placed the bottle in the middle and took a spin. It stopped at Hotaru and he giggled. "Revenge is swee-eet."

Hotaru remained her unfeigned stare at Koko. "I'll say truth—but remember this Kokoro Yome. If you dare give me a hard one, I'll personally scrape everyone's eyes out from its sockets with a teaspoon."

Everybody was quiet for a moment.

"…Um," The mind-reader gulped. He must've read something else from her mind. "Can we skip Hotaru's?"

And everyone was happy to agree.

Hotaru spun the bottle which apparently landed on Sumire. "Truth or dare?" She impatiently asked. "One… Two… Three—"

"Wait! Wait!" Shouda raised her hands. "Why are you counting?"

"Because you're too slow."

"Witch."

"Let's see—"

"N-no! I take that back, Imai!" She pleaded. "I was kidding! I choose dare! Dare! Dare!"

"Good." Hotaru smiled. A smile that sent chills to Mikan and Sumire. It wasn't _that_ terrifying. It was the reason behind the smile that left them petrified. "I dare you to cut your relations with the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club for one whole week."

"What?" Mikan cried, throwing the pillow beside her. "Where's the dare in that? That's like the stup—"

"I can't do that!" Sumire cried. "Natsume and Ruka-sama are my gods! I can't just possibly—"

"That or five hits from my baka _canon_."

Evil. Cold and calculating. Hotaru Imai was _that_ scary.

"Okay." Her voice was faint. "Okay," She said louder. "I'll do it."

Sumire sulked. She grabbed the bottle.

Sumire sulked. She spun the bottle.

Sumire sulked. The bottle landed on someone.

Sumire looked up. Sumire smiled. Sumire squealed.

The bottle had landed on Natsume Hyuuga.

_Pure. Heaven._

"Natsume-sama!" She shouted, Koko had to hush her from waking up the other students. "Pick truth! Pick truth!"

He looked at Sumire. He couldn't figure out whether she was answering for him or that she was using reverse psychology on him. He found an answer. "Dare."

"_Yes!"_ Damn. It was reverse psychology. "I dare you to kiss me on the cheek. A farewell kiss, my darling." He frowned. He was always the person who never backed out. Most especially when it came to dares.

Dammit.

He leaned it, and planted a light kiss on her cheek. Hotaru had secretly taken a shot. Hotaru was happy. Mikan was outraged. Sumire had fainted. Ruka felt disgusted. Koko was shocked and Natsume felt like throwing up.

"Now _that_ was one hell of a dare." Mikan said as Natsume spun the bottle. She wasn't looking when it landed in front of her. She turned, her eyes looking at the lid of the bottle that was pointed at her polished toes. Yes, it was her turn.

"And the verdict received the last turn." Koko clapped his hands. "And it's from Hyuuga!"

"Shut up, Yome." Nogi hit his face with his pillow.

"Sakura, truth or dare." He stared at her, smirking. If only he wasn't good-looking. If only he didn't have crimson eyes that gave her electric chills. If only he didn't have an ego that couldn't even fit in his special star room – then maybe she wouldn't have been nervous about what he'll do if she'll say dare and what he'll ask if she'll say truth.

"Dare." Her eyes glared at him. He laughed quietly. Her eyes softened for a bit and looked at him in confusion. "Dare."

"I know, I know." He told her. He leaned in and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Mikan Sakura, I dare you to kiss me."

His hands locked her face from moving away. He was always the dirty player.

She leaned in, closing her eyes, her heart was beating loudly than the noise Hotaru's camera was making.

Her lips were half an inch away from his. Her eyes looked behind his head. She smiled. "Happy birthday." And she kissed him.

And for the first time in a long time, Hotaru Imai had somehow given him the best gift he ever had.

--

**Author's Notes:**

Wow. This is so far the longest one-shot yet. It sounds so cheesy I feel like hiding myself. The story doesn't make much sense does it? Or it does? I don't know. But I'm quite happy with it. And **IndigoGrapefruit**, see! I did it today! I feel like crying. And I think it's mostly because of back pains. (laughs)

Once again,

Happy birthday Natsume, dear.


End file.
